


Finding Peace

by RomanticMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticMuse/pseuds/RomanticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-episode 3.09. </p><p>Felicity follows her instincts.  Fallout ensues.</p><p>Disclaimer: They're not mine.  I don't own them.  I'm just borrowing for my own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

Felicity woke and sat bolt upright, covered in a sheen of perspiration from head to toe. Her heart was racing, and all she could do was catch her breath between sobs that racked her body. She scrambled, reaching for her phone and pressing the buttons blindly. As the phone rang, she whispered, ‘come on… please…’ The line switched over to voicemail, and she whimpered as she pressed the screen and disconnected.

This couldn't be happening. It was a dream, nothing in dreams should ever feel so real. 

She looked at the clock readout on her nightstand and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was 3:11 am, far too early to contact Dig - even with the chance that he would be awake with the baby, she couldn't bring herself to call. Her fingers flew across the screen of her phone, and she pressed ‘send.’ She knew he would check his phone later in the morning, and they’d be able to talk things through. Until then, the challenge would be to keep herself in check. 

Oliver had left last night for the duel with Ra’s al Ghul, and hadn’t made contact since. It wasn't like she had expected him to be able to call from the ‘neutral location,’ but the lack of information was driving her crazy. No matter how many times she told herself it was ridiculous, and that she didn’t even know how long it would take him to get there, she still panicked. She slid her glasses on, and shoved her feet into a pair of shoes. She had to start tracking him down… she felt deep in her soul that something was wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later, she sat in front of her array of computer screens, pulling up her tracking software. She typed furiously, attempting to force the software to provide the information she wanted. Her responses escalated from a quiet grumble, to an outright scream as the computer screen filled with coded results. Oliver’s boot tracker still had a connection to the software’s satellites - however, it had not displayed a change in location for the past 30 minutes. Felicity couldn't remember the last time that he was still for 30 minutes when on a mission - and panic began to set in.

She messaged Dig again, letting him know that she wouldn't be at the Foundry after all. In her heart, she knew that he would be furious with her for the chance she was about to take, and livid at the fact that she didn't call and wake him up to go along to watch her back. She could almost hear Oliver’s voice in the back of her mind, getting the disapproving tone she seemed to pull from his lips so easily. Her heart started to race as she frantically fished through drawers and chests, packing a bag and sliding a dagger into her boot. ‘I can’t believe I’m about to do this...’ she whispered as she slid a second dagger onto her belt. Moments later, she shut down her screens and drew a deep breath before ascending the stairs.

She knew exactly where to find Merlyn, but what she wasn't sure about was how to make anything work to her advantage. As she approached the location he’d been staying in since his return to Starling City, her anxiety levels started to rise. A few deep breaths later, she was at his door, willing her nerves to calm. She had come to a former member of the League, a known killer, for help. Knowing that, she assumed there was absolutely no point in trying to sneak in or be subtle - he probably already knew she was there. 

As she raised her hand to the door, it was opened in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked into the dimly lit room, hoping that this place wouldn't be the last thing she saw before her heart got her killed. She spun around to face Merlyn, hands clenched but not reaching for her weapon yet. “I need your help. I realize you will probably kill me for even asking this, and it’s a chance I’m willing to take. The fact that I've come to a killer is still a bit of a surprise to me, but there really doesn't seem to be any other way to make this happen when it needs to. After all, the fact that this is happening really is sort of your fault….and you’re totally going to kill me now for ever having let that come out of my mouth….” she trailed off as Merlyn’s eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Ms Smoak, while I could absolutely kill you… I must admit, I’m starting to understand why he loves you,” Merlyn met her gaze with a look of steel. “No other woman that Oliver Queen has been involved with has been fool enough to set foot on my doorstep at 4 in the morning, let alone to ask for my help. You must truly care for him.” He stepped closer to her, and her hands clenched tighter - yet she still did not reach for her blade. “I’m sure you know of my past affiliations, and I’m also sure you know of the history between myself and Oliver…”

Felicity cut him off, thinking to herself that this might actually be the stupidest thing she’d ever done. “Yes, I know you were his father’s best friend, and your son was Oliver’s. I know you have history with the League of Assassins. I also know that Oliver saved your life once… never mind that he tried to kill you over the Undertaking…. and that you are Thea’s father. What I don’t understand, is why you thought nothing of using your best friend’s son….your daughter’s only remaining family that she’d ever known…. to set up the battle you stood no chance of winning on your own.” She stepped forward, putting herself nose to nose with the known assassin, and continued, “This is clearly the dumbest thing I've ever done in my entire life, but there is no other way….obviously. You are going to fly me to the ‘neutral location’ where the duel took place. You are going to help me find Oliver…. and we are going to do this now, before it’s too late.” Her entire body trembled, more full of adrenaline than she had ever been in her life. 

“Very well. My jet is outside, you have tracking coordinates that the pilot will need.” Merlyn said in a clipped tone. “Ms Smoak, realize that my need to have Oliver Queen alive right now is the only reason I am entertaining this request. This changes nothing.” He turned on his heel and left Felicity staring at his back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next 45 minutes in the air were the longest of Felicity’s life. She reluctantly sat in her seat, nervously tapping her feet and fidgeting. The jet would reach the coordinates soon, and she had no idea what to expect. She looked over to Merlyn, and saw that his expression had turned to ice. Her thoughts drifted to ways that he would kill her, just to spite Oliver...and she wondered why he hadn't.

“I haven’t killed you, Ms Smoak, because of the conviction you showed - and the fact that you have proven that you are capable of keeping a secret. While you know more than you should, it is not sufficient to warrant your death.” Merlyn spoke, and Felicity froze. She’d been speaking out loud again. “Furthermore, we both have the same agenda at this moment - find Oliver Queen and ensure he survives.” Merlyn turned his back to her and glanced out the window. “We have arrived.”

Felicity prepared herself to exit the jet, and tried to brace herself for the possibilities. She pulled her scarf tighter around her and followed Merlyn through the ice and snow. She thanked herself for thinking to wear sensible shoes at least in her impulsive moments. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if she’d worn her heels. There would be no way she’d have been able to navigate this landscape successfully. 

She peered over the edge of the cliff, and looked to the rocks that seemed to be miles below. Her fear of heights caught her again, and she squeaked as she pressed herself to the rock wall behind her. She closed her eyes, and saw Oliver’s face as she had in her dream - this was the only motivation she needed to keep pressing on. 

Merlyn stopped suddenly in his tracks. Felicity managed to stop herself just short of running into his back. She peered around him, and the tears welled up in her eyes. While the image was not exactly as she’d seen in her dream, it was still horrendous. Oliver lay shirtless on the ice and rocks, his jaw and chest covered in blood. The wound near his right ribs seemed huge, though compared to the other scars that riddled his body, it really was fairly small. There was virtually no color in his face or body, and she couldn't tell if he was even breathing.

Felicity shoved past Merlyn and ran to Oliver. She hit the ground at a rapid clip, and while she knew she’d have huge bruises on her legs later, she didn't care. “Stay with me…..” she said, not knowing if he could hear her. She pressed her ear to his chest, and heard the faintest gurgling sound of breath being drawn. “Merlyn, help me!!!” she screamed, rustling through the bag that she had brought with her. While she was not nearly as versed in First Aid as Dig was, she knew that Oliver’s lung had to have been punctured. She wasn't sure the best way to proceed, since the fall could have caused spinal injuries - but keeping him breathing was the most important thing to her at this moment. “Oliver… I’m here,” she whispered as she pulled out a roll of medical-grade plastic wrap. 

“Try to get him standing, as gently as you can,” she directed Merlyn, “I need to get this wrapped around his body, try to seal off the wound.” The only thing she remembered from reading through Dig’s old army first aid manuals was to create an airtight seal for a punctured lung. She prayed that she wasn't doing more harm than good, as she wrapped the plastic around him. Once the plastic was in place, she helped Merlyn get him back to the jet. “I don’t care where we take him, but he needs a hospital. Now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

45 minutes later, Oliver was being wheeled into the emergency room at Starling City General Hospital. The staff had asked very few questions, and had only mentioned that the cold had likely saved his life. This was the same staff who had cared for him on his return from Lian Yu, who knew he had already been through hell. Felicity tried to field the few questions as carefully as possible, knowing that most of what she knew would raise suspicions. She chided herself, knowing that being skewered by a sword raised suspicions on its own. The information she gave was direct and extremely brief, working within the story she’d thought of on the flight back. Whether or not the story was believable, she wasn't sure, but it was the story that she’d be sticking to.

At noon, she finally remembered that her phone had been in her bag and silenced. She cringed as the screen lit up to 34 missed calls from Dig as well as a handful of text messages. She replied with a quick text that she had found Oliver, and that they were at the hospital. She knew as soon as Dig arrived, that she’d be in for a lecture. Right now, she wasn't sure that she could handle a lecture. 

Felicity stepped into the cafeteria, biting back tears. If she’d ignored the dream, if she hadn't trusted her instincts, Oliver would be dead by now. She mixed her coffee, and grabbed a croissant, then stepped outside for some fresh air. Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure the fresh air was enough, as she was pacing like a caged tigress when Dig arrived. 

“Felicity…what were you - “ 

Felicity cut him off, and snapped, “Dig, spare me. I did what I had to do. I didn't want to risk waking you, or Lyla or the baby.” Unfortunately, her efforts to channel her emotions into anger rather than tears, didn't last. Moments after she finished her sentence, she ran into his arms and broke down. “I know I shouldn't have done anything that I did, but if I waited…. he’d have been dead….and we’d never have known…”

“I know,” Dig said. “You still scared the hell out of me.” Thankfully, he didn't continue to attempt to lecture her, and she felt him relax a little as she cried into his jacket. “Come on, let’s go inside. He should be out of surgery soon, and you should be there.”

Felicity thought it felt like forever until the nurse came to tell her that Oliver had been moved into a room in ICU. The surgery had gone well, Oliver’s body responded like the fighter he had been since the island, and stunned the staff. He was hooked up to a respirator, but they anticipated that he’d be breathing unassisted by morning based on the immediate improvement they’d seen. She collected her bag and jacket, and took the elevator to the 6th floor ICU unit. Her mind raced as she walked past doors with beeping monitors, seeing the staff hustle and bustle throughout the unit. Finally, she reached the door with Oliver’s name on it, and paused for a moment. Dig nudged her forward gently, with a hand on her shoulder.

There was a large chair next to Oliver’s bed, and she crawled into it. He was still sedated, and she thought to herself how peaceful he looked. It was a sharp contrast to how she’d seen him on the cliff, nearly frozen and pained. She reached out and grabbed his hand, laying her face against it. “I’m still here, no matter what,” she whispered. Before she could even register that she was tired, the adrenaline crash finally came and she fell asleep, snuggling Oliver’s hand from the chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Felicity woke to the sensations of someone stroking her hair. She realized she’d fallen asleep lounging halfway onto the bed from the chair, and embarrassment flushed her cheeks. Her eyes flickered up to Oliver’s face, watching him sleep. She sat up, and looked behind her, expecting to see Dig standing there. Checking her phone, she found a text from him, letting her know that he’d headed home for the night but didn't want to wake her. She blinked at her phone, thoroughly confused about what had woken her, but assumed she was just dreaming.

She looked back to Oliver’s face, and found him smiling at her. Her breath caught, and all she could muster was a quiet, “Hi.” The smile turned into a grin, and she felt her heart drop back into her chest for the first time in hours. His hand reached for hers, and she watched their fingers entwine, almost fascinated. She had come so close to losing him. She never wanted to feel this way again. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought, and she felt his fingers squeeze hers. 

“My turn. I’m here,” he whispered, his voice still raspy. Tears dripped down her face, and she used her free hand to wipe them away. He released her hand, only to run his fingers through her hair, and brush fresh tears from her cheeks. Watching her closely, he rested his hand against her cheek. He smiled as she leaned into his touch a bit more freely. Her eyes closed, and she smiled - he could feel the relief washing over her, and sense the peace that she was finally able to feel.

Felicity took a deep breath, letting her eyes meet his. “I love you.” The words finally left her lips, after so long in her mind, and the floodgates opened. “I realized that I almost lost you. I didn't tell you before you left...and I took it for granted that I’d be able to when you got home. If I hadn't woken up scared to death about you, and done the truly stupid things I did…. you wouldn't be here….and I just can’t…” 

Oliver gripped her hand again, tighter this time and whispered, “Shh. You did, though. You saved me… again. I’m here, safe, because of you.” His heart shattered in his chest, seeing this woman who had come to find him… somehow… despite the risks to her own safety. Every single thing that she did made him love her more. He hadn't believed it was possible, and he couldn't hide from it anymore. “I’m ready.”  
Her heart stopped for a moment. “You’re ready?” She repeated, unsure if she was truly hearing him. Oliver nodded, and tugged her toward him. His fingers wrapped in her hair, and pulled her lips to his. The kiss started chaste, but he couldn't help himself. He needed more from her. Her lips parted, and his tongue slipped between them. He felt her whimper, and groaned as she pulled back. “Oliver, if you keep doing that…” she whispered, knowing full well that medically he wasn't ready to be putting the stress on his body they both desperately wanted.

“I know,” he whispered. “As soon as I get out of here, I’m finding a way to show you exactly how much I love you...over and over…” He knew his limits, knew that he likely wouldn't get a release of his own for some time - but that wouldn't stop him from ensuring that she got hers. He smiled, realizing where his thoughts were taking him. At Felicity’s quirked eyebrow, he just shook his head - she didn't need to know that he’d been a fairly selfish lover before, and that she’d changed everything about him. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Do I want to know what you did, to find me?” 

“Probably not,” she chuckled, “but I suppose it’s just as well it’s out in the open now. Nothing in your life seems to ever stay in the past.” Oliver smiled at her, as a nurse walked in to take his vitals and change the dressings. “I’m going to go get a cup of coffee, and then we’ll talk.” 

She slipped out the door, and headed back toward the elevator bank. Her cell phone blinked angrily at her, it’d been many hours since she’d been able to charge it. She shot a last message to Dig, letting him know that Oliver was awake and that her phone was almost out of battery. She quickly gathered coffee, and headed back to Oliver’s room. Every moment away from him felt like an eternity after what they had just been through.

The nurse was gone when she arrived, thankfully. She had made enough uncomfortable excuses for what had happened to him. “So,” she said, “On the list of dumb things that everyone’s going to wish I didn't do….I went to Merlyn.” Oliver’s eyes widened, and she swallowed before continuing, “I showed up on his doorstep at 4 am, and threw everything he’d done in his face. I still don’t know why he didn't kill me. I said some really awful things, about him not being able to win the duel himself and setting you up…” 

“Fel-i-ci-ty…” the disapproving growl left his throat, and she smiled. Moments later, the smile turned into hysterics. “What...exactly… is so funny?” He grumbled, his face twisting into a scowl.

“I can’t help it, Oliver! I really thought I’d never hear you do that again, and it just sort of… hit me…” He smirked, understanding the complete and total Felicity-logic of it all - he couldn't bring himself to stay stern with her after something like that. “So, after I was a complete idiot, we flew to the last known coordinates I had for you… found you, panicked… tried to patch you up and hoped nothing else was wrong that I couldn't see… brought you here, and then Merlyn left. They took you into surgery, and here we are.” 

“Felicity, you were so very brave. I cannot believe you went to him, of all people, though.” Oliver squeezed her hand, letting her know he wasn't mad at her. 

“He was the most obvious choice.” She shrugged, knowing that it was a rushed decision. “I know it was stupid. I know he will probably make us pay somehow, down the line…” She stopped short as Dig came into the room with Roy close behind. One lecture was enough for the day, she certainly wasn't about to hear rounds 2 and 3. 

She watched as the guys all tossed insults and quips amongst themselves, and smiled. Oliver stroked her hand with his thumb, never letting go of her hand the entire time. Dig made eye contact with her, giving a knowing smile - he’d been waiting just as long as they had for them to resolve their emotions. 

Soon, it was evening again. The time was passing quickly, but not quickly enough. Oliver had fallen asleep, and she sat awake, curled up in the chair. It would be days before he was released, and they’d spent the better part of the evening discussing how the next few days would go. They’d decided that after tonight, Felicity would go back to work. The healing process was slow, and she needed all the distractions she could get. Dig and Roy would run patrols for the foreseeable future, despite Oliver’s objections at Dig’s involvement. When he was released, he would go to Felicity’s so that she could continue taking care of him. She watched him sleep a while longer, before fading to sleep herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next days went by even slower. Work was uneventful, the patrols ran smoothly, and her visits with Oliver at the hospital were the only saving grace to the days. Nothing eased her mind like watching him smile as she walked through the door, or the feel of his lips on hers. Each day, he got stronger and more color returned to his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the day came when the doctors were finally convinced that Oliver could be safely released. Felicity signed off on the paperwork, and received what felt like an instruction manual full of notes and prescriptions. After a brief stop at the pharmacy, they were on the road.

“Remember what I promised you?” Oliver whispered from the passenger seat, his hand tracing patterns on her thigh. Felicity whimpered and nodded, as his fingers ran over her inner thigh and grazed her lightly. He teased her the entire ride home, until she was breathless and flushed. She looked incredibly relieved to turn the key in the ignition in her garage, and no longer have to focus on the road through his ministrations. “Get inside,” he growled softly, watching her eyes roll back in her head. 

The instant her door closed behind them, Oliver’s arms were wrapped around her. She was careful not to put much pressure on his chest or ribs, as she kissed him. He released her long enough to walk to her bedroom, settling in on the bed and pulling her in next to him. His lips caressed hers softly at first, though the intensity grew as his hands roamed her body. 

“Oliver, are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until we could both -” Felicity’s words were cut off by two fingers sliding inside her. She moaned softly, "You have no idea how many times I pictured this...absolutely not platonically at all..."

Oliver pressed deeper, and moved his fingers faster inside her. She rocked against his hand, already close. He briefly considered that if she was so close this quickly, he would never last once he healed enough to have his turn. He grinned against her mouth as he felt her contract around his fingers. As soon as the contractions stopped, he pressed his fingers deeper again and whispered, "I love you so much." Without warning, she fell over the edge again. He guided her up, despite her reservations, to gently straddle his face. His lips and tongue were relentless against her, driving her over the peak repeatedly, never truly allowing her to come down. His fingers joined back in, and she shuddered against his lips one last time. He whispered against her as she came down, "I love you Felicity," and pulled her back to lay against his left side.

She snuggled into his chest and sighed peacefully. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, finally blissful and sated. "So that's what years of sexual tension being released feels like..." she mumbled, "and I love you too." Seconds later, she drifted off into peaceful sleep. 

Oliver wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer. Everything else in the universe, including his own pleasure, could wait. Right now, he had everything he needed.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout finally hits, and it's Oliver's turn to follow his instincts.
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine. I don't own them. I'm just borrowing for my own amusement.
> 
> I have no beta - all the mistakes are mine.

Weeks had passed since Oliver was released from the hospital. Every day had shown progress, despite the healing process being downright maddening at times. All of the medical tests showed significant improvement, though he was not cleared for workouts, heavy lifting, or intense activities yet. 

This included the intense activities that he wanted desperately to pursue with Felicity. He had stuck by his word, that he wanted to wait until he could be fully involved - and he thought for sure it might actually drive him insane. She had respected his wishes, and kept the physical contact as innocent as possible. The problem was, every slight touch was starting to make him feel like he was going to implode. 

Each night, they curled up together to sleep. Oliver stared at the ceiling for hours, wondering how the best thing in his life was also the sweetest torment. He willed his body’s reactions away with thoughts of the Undertaking, the Mirakuru army, and every other horrible thing he could think of. The success rate of this lasted until Felicity snuggled tighter to him, or shifted in a way that made her perfume waft to his nose - the cycle was endless. 

In his mind, Oliver knew that Felicity was more than happy to provide the satisfaction he needed. He also knew that if he allowed her to, he would feel guilty beyond measure. Regardless of the fact that he had brought her infinite amounts of pleasure since his return home, he felt as though his pleasure was different. There was a different level of guilt associated with his desires, because they took him back to the days when he was referred to as a womanizer on a good day. He was so much more now, than allowing a woman to pleasure him without concern - whether or not he liked it, Felicity truly had changed him. 

Finally, he drifted off into blissful - if intense - dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had passed since Oliver’s realization of the changes in his life. Sadly, the new understanding of himself had not lessened his response to literally every single thing Felicity did. He insisted that she drop him at the doctor’s office for his followup appointment and go get herself coffee, just to have the time to quell his desires before the endless parade of scans, blood work, and physical testing began. 

“Oliver, are you sure?” Felicity asked, and he internally cringed at her words. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel unwanted or shut out. As such, he had no clue how to respond and hoped that his brain wouldn't autopilot into jerk-mode.

“I’m sure, you've done so much for me lately, and it’s just going to be another round of the same tests. You deserve to take a little time for yourself, and just relax.” Oliver waited for what he was sure was the inevitable blowup. He nervously twitched his fingers, hoping she wouldn't notice and misread the situation. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, and he couldn't quite read the look on her face. “Please, Felicity. I’m not pushing you away. You've given up so much to take care of me, and you haven’t taken any time for yourself. I’d bribe you with shoes, but I know caffeine is a much more powerful statement…” His voice trailed off, watching her fingers loosen again.

“I don’t know, Oliver,” Felicity replied, “Don’t ever underestimate a woman’s love for shoes.” She looked in his direction and smirked, and he bit back a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he’d do if she was mad at him. He’d never been able to stand it when she was upset with him. Through the passenger window, he noticed the medical complex approaching. Once she’d arrived at the entrance, she brought the car to a stop and turned to face Oliver. “You need me, you’ll call, right?”

Oliver reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “Of course I will. Keep your fingers crossed.” Leaning in, he kissed her softly. “I love you,” he whispered as he opened his door, chuckling as she kept a grip on his hand longer than necessary while he stepped out. He loved that she always managed to put a smile on his face, and took a deep breath before entering the office he’d grown too familiar with lately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, the nurse called him back into the exam room with the results of the full battery of tests that had been run. She advised him the doctor would be with him shortly, and shut the door unceremoniously before he could manage to ask her any further questions. While he waited, he reached for his phone and texted Felicity to tell her that he’d be finished up shortly. 

The moments felt like days as he waited for the doctor to arrive. This was the first day that he’d truly felt as though he’d performed even moderately decently on the physical portions of the exams. The scans and blood work, well, those never changed. He tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh, until he heard the footsteps outside. 

Oliver rose to meet the doctor when the door finally opened. He was glad to see a familiar face, as this doctor was one he’d seen repeatedly over the last weeks. The rest of the faces had blurred together, due to the sheer number of tests that had been run. He couldn't remember the doctor’s name, and hoped that he wouldn't need to. 

“So, Mr. Queen, how are you feeling today?” The doctor asked. 

“I’m feeling much better, Today I finally felt like myself when the physical exams were conducted. The scans and the blood work, well - those are always the same.” Oliver smiled, finally feeling peaceful about where he stood.

“Very good. Your results are impressive. You've healed faster than we had expected, given the nature of your injuries. However, given the other things you seem to have survived, we had great hopes that you would bounce back quickly.” The man didn't need to elaborate further, Oliver knew full well that he’d disturbed half of the nursing staff and some of the more tenured doctors with his vast array of undocumented scars. “You've surpassed our expectations, Mr. Queen. This will be our last appointment, though I do recommend getting in to see your primary care physician at some point. A lot has changed since the last items in your record.” The doctor broke into a smile, finally releasing the poker face and showing signs of warmth. 

“Thank you, sir, “ Oliver replied, collecting his jacket and heading for the door. He was happy to leave this all behind him. The question was, he pondered deviously, how to tell Felicity the news? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity’s car was waiting for him at the curb, and he could tell she was anxiously awaiting the news as he watched her fingers tapping on the steering wheel. She smiled nervously when she saw him, and busied her hands taking another sip of coffee while he walked to the car.

As soon as he sat down, she turned to face him. “So? What’s the verdict?” she asked. 

Oliver reached out to grab her hand, squeezing it gently. “I’m cleared.” The words left his lips quietly, and he watched for her reaction. He had no clue what to expect, he had a million emotions about it himself. All he wanted was for this to work out, and to not hurt her.

“Wow. So, what do we do? I mean, what do you want to do? Or… are we still? How do you want to…?” Felicity began to babble, and he could tell she was about to tear up at any moment. This had obviously hit her a bit harder than he’d expected. He leaned in and kissed her, hoping that she’d realize that he was still here with her.

“Felicity, we have all the time in the world to figure this out. I want to make this work.” He kissed her a second time, squeezing her hand. He watched her eyes well up, and smiled as she blinked repeatedly to hold back the tears. She nodded, and shifted the car back into drive and headed back to her apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire drive home had been emotional for them both, whether or not either would admit it. Oliver followed Felicity into her apartment, ensured that the locks were engaged, and hung his jacket on the hook behind the door. Settling himself on the couch, he watched as she made her way around the apartment. He knew she was more scared and nervous than she was letting on. The last weeks had changed everything, and while the medical clearance was incredible news - neither of them was quite sure where to go from here.

“Oliver, I - “ Felicity said, then broke off. She fidgeted as she paced around the apartment. 

“Felicity… please come sit down,” Oliver pleaded with her. His heart broke to see her so emotionally torn. On her next pass by the couch, he took her hand and tugged her into a seated position next to him. “We are going to make this work,” he said, then took a deep breath before continuing. “I love you. More than anything else in this life. I thought I was making the right decision, before, by staying away from you. I thought it would keep you safe. I realize now that I was wrong, and that we’re safer together than we ever could be apart.” He sighed, “In the end, it’s up to you. I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I just can’t imagine my life, my days, my nights, without you in them.” 

Felicity’s eyes went wide as she looked at him. “You mean, you really want to be with me? I know I said you deserved better than Isabel Rochev, but I thought you’d go for someone more like Laurel, or Sara… I’m really plain…. Not that I think you were just using me for the time being, please don’t think that, because I really do love you…ugh, and 3...2….1…” She stopped herself from continuing to rant, and watched Oliver’s face light up.

“You know I love it when you ramble like that, right?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear. Her smile matched his, and he leaned in and whispered, “But not as much as when you do other things….”

Felicity shivered at the sound of his words. She knew exactly what he was referring to, and she could feel herself beginning to drip as she pulled back from him. Despite the amazing promise behind his words, they needed to figure out where they stood at least a bit more fully than they had. “Incredible as that sounds, Oliver… please just stay with me? Stay here, I mean. Don’t go back to the mansion, or start sleeping at the foundry again. I realize that’s incredibly bold, and quite possibly too soon…. but I don’t want to be without you either.”

Oliver breathed a deep sigh of relief as the words left her mouth, “Of course I will. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Well….except….” 

In an instant, the distance between them was closed. His lips pressed against hers, hands tangled in her hair. The second she parted her lips, his tongue swept between them as if it had always belonged there. His hands trailed down her body to unbutton her shirt slightly, and tease her through the fabric of her bra. The second his hands made contact, she moaned against his lips. He was sure nothing in this life had ever felt so incredible as her body responding to him.

Suddenly, the fog lifted and he realized where they were. She deserved so much better than a make out session on the couch, they weren't teenagers any longer. Without breaking contact, he pulled her to a standing position with him, stepping away only to lead her into her bedroom. 

Felicity slid onto the edge of her bed, and watched him walk into the room. He had the grace of a lion as he stalked into the room, removing pieces of clothing as he walked. His jeans were unbuttoned, slung low on his hips as he walked closer to her, and she couldn't pull her eyes away. Truth be told, she wasn't sure where she wanted to focus her attention on, at all. All she knew was if he didn't touch her, she was going to fall to pieces.

Oliver watched as her gaze drifted downward, and a sly smile crossed his face, “See something you like?” He asked, as he approached her. She nodded, and he grinned. “Good, because this is all yours,” he whispered in her ear. He groaned as she stripped him the rest of the way, and ran her tongue over his latest scar. Not willing to be outdone, he ripped her shirt straight down the middle and yanked her skirt down her legs.

He took his time with the last remaining scraps of fabric that covered her, covering each inch of her skin with his lips after revealing it. She squirmed against him, wanting nothing more than to finally have him….completely, have him. Desperately, she tried to lift her hips to meet his, to force contact. He felt the motion before she even started to move, and held her down with an arm across her hips. “Patience, Felicity…” he whispered, and she moaned in protest. 

Oliver’s fingers softly edged over her skin, drifting further downward until he could feel exactly how much his teasing had affected her. She groaned, still unable to move her hips closer or force more friction from his fingers. He knew she was ready, he just wanted to hear the words. Leaning down, he kissed across her stomach and down to her hip… he hadn't shaved in a few days, and the brush of the stubble further intensified her frustration. “Oliver, please….”

“Please, what?” He spoke against her skin, and felt it flush under his words. The slightest touch was now setting her ablaze, the same way he’d felt for weeks. He wasn't sure how long he’d last, once he was inside her. 

“Please just take me…. I need you….” With those words, he crashed into her, pushing as deep as he could go. He paused, giving her a moment to adjust to him, and kissed her forehead. She was a sight to see, arching her back and squirming beneath him. He thought he’d felt perfection - now he knew how wrong he had been.

His motions were choppy, and slower than he’d expected. Only the slightest twinges of pain crossed his abdomen as he moved within her, and he found it a suitable price to pay for heaven on earth. Every movement caused her to tense around him, and he felt every moan that left her lips run down his spine. He reached between them, and ran his fingers over her, forcing her over the edge. She screamed, and clenched around him, and he knew that his efforts to hold back would be in vain. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over her ear before letting the words leave his lips - “One more time, come for me beautiful…. I love you…”

The stars exploded behind his eyes, and he felt her tighten even more on him. She had stopped screaming, and he could see her biting her lip as she pressed her nails into his arms. He pressed deeper once more, and felt her shudder under him - letting out her breath in a whimper. 

He was careful not to let his weight land on her as he collapsed, rolling next to her. She whimpered at the loss of his body, and turned to snuggle tight against his body. All he could do was smile, as she looked up at him. 

“We don’t have to leave this bed today, do we?” She asked, and he found himself marveling at how adorable she truly was. He pointed out that she’d need to keep her energy up if she wanted to stay in bed, and she shivered. “Okay, okay…. so only minimal leaving of the bed type place?” Her eyes were bright, and wide, and all he wanted was to spend forever here.

Oliver knew for the first time in his life, that things really were different. He would be making this work, no matter what. “Yes, beautiful,” he replied, chuckling at how perfect she was. Before he’d left, he told her that the second thing he knew was that he loved her. Now, it became clear - he was, and had been, completely and utterly in love with her. 

Love truly was the most powerful emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contemplating the merits of continuing this series, or calling it closed with this chapter... requests/thoughts?


	3. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver start returning to their normal routines, with a change or two.
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine. I don't own them. I'm just borrowing for my own amusement.
> 
> I have no beta - all the mistakes are mine.

The last word Felicity thought could ever be used to describe her was ‘domestic.’ 

She was, after all, the same woman who had managed to burn water. In her teenage years, she had liquefied macaroni and cheese while attempting to make herself dinner. Her vast technical knowledge extended only as far as the microwave - any other attempts to use the appliances in her kitchen tended to end with smoke alarms or a mess that no solvent would clean up properly.

Yet, in the month that Oliver had been living with her, it seemed that she had developed quite a tendency toward domestic tendencies. She had made efforts toward learning how to cook, and the apartment was no longer only spotless due to long hours away. While there was still a great deal of room for improvement, she was strangely pleased with the progress she’d made. She loved watching the change in Oliver’s reactions - at first, it was clear he had said her cooking was good just to not hurt her feelings. These days, he seemed to be more genuinely pleased and less polite about the recipes she was attempting.

Deep in her mind, Felicity knew he was the catalyst for the change in her. Oliver had always led a privileged life, having Raisa to cook and clean for the family. He’d never needed to worry about doing any of these trivial things for himself. She knew that some part of her should be outraged that she was allowing him to change her, the same way she had been livid at being made his executive assistant. She had worked so hard to get her degree and make a life for herself; she wanted to be more than the little housewife to a rich man that her mother had always dreamed she would be. However, he had never once asked her to do any of these things, and the rational part of her brain knew it.

The sound of the front door closing jolted Felicity back to reality. She pulled the casserole from the oven, and set it on the table along with plates and wine glasses. Oliver had finished a patrol a few hours earlier, and had stayed at the foundry to work out. He was still adjusting to the way his body reacted after the healing process, and working to regain his strength and endurance. Normally, Felicity would have stayed to watch, under the guise of monitoring some choice systems. Tonight she’d decided to go home instead to test out a new recipe that she’d found online, so that they could have some semblance of a date night.

The scent of Oliver mixed with cologne hit her moments before his arms wrapped around her from behind. She tightened her grip on the wine bottle in her hand, but melted into his arms as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Her free hand squeezed his, before extracting herself to pour both glasses of wine. “So, I decided to try this new lasagna casserole recipe tonight. I’m really not sure how it worked out, but at least it smells good, so I’m sorry if it’s a complete and total disaster. I really am trying…”

“Felicity. It will be perfect. Just like you.” Oliver’s tone was firm, but gentle, as he took a seat at the table. He knew how much effort she had put forth, how badly she wanted to feel like she was taking care of him. If he had to be honest, it had never mattered to him if dinner was perfect or a disaster. After his time on the island, his opinions on food had changed drastically. While he still appreciated a 5 star restaurant, he had learned to subsist on things that most would consider horrendous. Even the worst of Felicity’s attempts to cook had been better than killing and preparing his own dinner in a forest. 

Felicity blushed softly, and smiled as she took her seat. She was sure she would never get used to this man’s high appraisal of her. Her hands trembled as she served herself from the casserole dish. A few deep sips of the wine started to calm her nerves, and she watched anxiously as Oliver served himself and took his first bite. His eyes closed, and he produced a deep sigh as he savored the dinner she’d stressed so much over. Felicity’s grasp on her fork tightened, and she quickly took a bite of casserole to distract herself. His reactions were about to set all of her nerves back on edge for a completely different reason.

Oliver opened his eyes, and tried not to laugh as he saw Felicity’s beet red face staring at her plate. He watched her quickly eat a few more bites of casserole, and smiled as he continued to eat his dinner, this time with less overt reactions. This was by far the best thing she had made, and he couldn't help but exaggerate his responses a bit to encourage her. It was clear exactly how much he’d affected her, and perhaps the positive reinforcement would kindle her self confidence. He was so accustomed to the expert, the strong and sure woman who could make a piece of electronic equipment bend to her will - seeing her so nervous over something as simple as her cooking was disconcerting to him.

Soon, the meal was over and they were taking care of the dishes and leftovers. Oliver slid behind Felicity at the refrigerator, and pulled her close to him. “Thank you,” he whispered as he tugged her hips closer to his, “That was amazing, probably the best thing you've made.” He smiled as he felt her breath catch, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head before slipping away from her again.

Felicity felt like she’d been beet red for hours by this point. Despite the fact that they’d been living together for more a month, and had been intimate most of the recent nights… she still blushed at his advances as if they were new. She didn't realize that it was one of the things Oliver loved most about her, and that he did everything in his power to produce those responses. Forcing herself to focus, she returned to cleaning up as Oliver disappeared off into what was now their bedroom.

It took her about another 20 minutes to finish cleaning up, and boxing up the leftovers for lunches the next day. She hadn't heard movement from the bedroom, and assumed that Oliver had either showered or fallen asleep waiting for her. Workouts had been tough for him to get back into after being restricted to bed rest for so long, and they took more out of him than he was accustomed to. Several nights, she’d forgone her own pleasure to give him long massages, letting him fall asleep under her hands. 

 

As it turned out, she was completely wrong.  
Felicity had turned off all the lights in the apartment as she walked to the bedroom, trying to move quietly so as to not disturb Oliver. When she reached the door, she noticed a soft glow coming from the bedroom, and smiled. She barely had time to process the scene in front of her before Oliver’s clearly awake body had pressed her against the bedroom door as she closed it. His lips covered hers before she could squeak out a protest or even feign indignation. Her arms were pressed to the door, above her head as he kissed her. 

“Mine,” he growled against the skin of her neck, as he kept her hands pinned above her head with a single hand. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire, and he’d barely even teased her yet. His breath against her neck ignited goosebumps, and she shivered - which served to do nothing more than press her body tighter against his. She felt him harden against her, and wrapped her leg around his hip, trying to do anything she could to increase the friction between them. She’d been nearly ready to implode since watching him in the kitchen, and she desperately needed any relief he would give her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, still in a dangerously low voice, as he pulled his body away from her. She whimpered, and he had to quickly hide his face in her neck so she didn't see the smile that crossed his face. He loved every reaction she gave him, but he especially loved pushing her limits. It occurred to him that he would have to sneak in after a patrol still geared up, since just the angry “Arrow-tone” tended to make her fall apart. He throbbed at the thought of how she’d respond to the whole package, and he returned his attention to her pleasurable torment. “Fel-i-city…. answer me,” he growled, regaining control of the situation.

“Oliver…” she whimpered, “I need you. Just… aching…need more... please…..” 

The sound of her voice all but begging him was nearly enough to drive his release. He distracted himself by sliding his free hand through her hair, then down to briefly cover her throat before slowly unbuttoning her dress shirt. He noted the shiver that passed through her as his hand touched her throat, and filed it away for the dark night he’d return geared up. Tonight’s plan was completely different. He nipped at her neck and shoulder, not hard enough to leave marks, but enough to make her writhe between his body and the door.

Once her shirt was unbuttoned, his lips and teeth drifted lower, crossing every inch of skin he could find without releasing her hands. Her shivers and whimpers drove him onward, free hand slipping just under the hem of her skirt. She let out the sweetest pleading moan he had ever heard as he traced his thumb back and forth across her inner thigh. He drew the zipper down on her skirt, and tugged the material down, watching it pool at the floor at her feet.

Before she could process that she was bare before him, while he remained fully clothed, he had lifted her body up against the door. Her legs subconsciously wrapped around him, and he knew what last bits of control remained were about to leave him. His hand remained pinning hers against the door, free hand drifting down to unzip his jeans.  
He had intended to tease her longer, to draw it out. However, as he gently teased her after freeing himself from his jeans, he knew this would be over sooner than he thought. She whimpered and pulled him closer with her legs. Despite being the person with little freedom, he realized that she truly had all the control over him… from his body to his soul.

She began to contract around him from the instant he slid her down the door onto him. She had been on the edge for so long, there was no hope of lasting longer. She babbled and whimpered as he drove deep - once...twice… and then he was joining her, growling her name into her neck.

He panted as he leaned against her, gently removing her legs from around his hips. As her feet hit the floor, he heard the rest of her softly land on the ground. With his forearms braced against the door, he looked down at her. Before he could even ask if she was okay, she started giggling uncontrollably.

“Oliver, I’m sorry….. I just really needed that, and WOW….” she managed to break out between peals of laughter. 

He couldn't help but join her, and honestly couldn't remember the last time intimacy had felt so right. 

She was the most precious thing in his universe, so innocent and perfect. Only she could follow up something so raw and unhinged with fits of laughter. Only she could mend the broken pieces of his soul. She brought out the best in him, and loved the light and the darkness in his heart. She truly was his angel.

“Thank you,” he whispered - knowing full well she wouldn't understand why. When she looked at him quizzically, he simply responded, “For being my girl. My GIRL.” She grinned, then giggled again as she wrapped herself in the blankets next to him. 

For once, Oliver could picture a future that didn't end with him alone - and he would do anything to keep it.


End file.
